


The 100 Drabbles

by Phalene



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:03:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phalene/pseuds/Phalene





	The 100 Drabbles

There is something off about the jobi nuts. Or maybe something amazing. Definitely something amazing. Maybe. Monty can’t quite tell. Everything is purple and green and swirling around him. His feet are stuck to the ground and somehow he feels almost like he’s floating. He finds himself on the floor with a stick in his hand and hunches over the dirt. His mind focuses as he scratches out the million thoughts racing through his head. Everything makes so much sense now. Until it doesn’t.

“Gah! Where is the moon?!” He tosses the stick behind himself in frustration. 

“Ouch, watch where you’re throwing that thing.” A deep voice grumbles behind him.

Monty whips around. “Miller!”

He grabs the taller boy by the shoulders. “Have you seen the moon? The rabbits are hiding her! Do you know where the rabbits are?”

Miller’s breath hitches as Monty suddenly grabs his hands tight and pulls him close. They are so close that he can nearly feel the rough scratch of Miller’s beard. His heart is racing. Thump. Thump. Thump. Why is his heart racing? All he can see is Miller standing right in front of him. His eyes are a deep dark brown, and he can’t stop looking at them. 

Suddenly, something else catches his attention. He whispers loudly, “Miller, don’t move. There’s a rabbit. A giant. Pink. Rabbit. Behind you.”

“Monty.”

“It’s standing right there.”

“Monty.”

“I swear to god, Miller. I know rabbits. That,” he hisses emphatically, “is a rabbit.”

Miller laughs, a deep warm rumble in his chest. “You’re totally baked.”

“Shh. Shhh, shhh. It’s okay.” Monty presses a finger against Miller’s lips and tries to step in front of him. “I’ll protect you. He sticks out his thumb and index finger and aims at a lantern with one eye closed.

He looks up at Miller in relief and smiles warmly. “I got it. I got it!” He hugs him tight.

Miller grins as he eyes his unused rifle. “My hero.”


End file.
